Kansei San Bijin
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: The time has come - Misty has to leave Ash and Brock, to return to Cerulean City. She gives them both gifts...but what does Ash's gift mean?


uKansei San Bijin Suki (Handkerchief Love) /u  
  
The sun was setting, casting a dark shadow on Brock, Misty and Ash. Misty had recently got a call from Cerulean City, from her sisters. Her sisters apparently needed her to look after the gym as they took a well-deserved vacation. Misty had hesitantly agreed, realizing she would have to end her Pokémon Journey with Ash and Brock, temporarily.  
  
There was an awkward silence, as Misty sadly looked at her shoes. "Well guys, I guess this is it," she said bravely, stepping forward with two small items in her hands. "Before I go," she said as she swallowed back the tears.  
  
She opened her hand to reveal a small book that had "Cooking Time" engraved on the front of the book. Misty smiled slightly. "This is for you, Brock," she said turning towards him. "I know how much you like cooking - so I have some really good recipies in there, including some original stuff," she said with a warm smile, as she handed the book to Brock. Brock smiled back, warmly.  
  
"Thanks Misty. It's been great..." he said. "...make sure you come back soon, okay? We'll really miss you," he said, his smile fading. Misty smiled weakly, and nodded. "I promise, Brock."  
  
She then turned to Ash. "And Ash..." she said softly, stepping towards him. Brock smiled knowingly at them both. "Oh, Ash," she said with a warm smile. "I'll never forget the day we met...when you stole my bike...and how this wonderful journey unfolded," she said with a smile. Ash nodded, with a small, weak smile.  
  
"Yeah," he said simply, as Pikachu blinked back the tears. Misty smiled, before grabbing Pikachu and hugging it gently. Pikachu cried a bit, before smiling and returning to Ash's shoulder. "I'll miss you, Pikachu," Misty said, as Togepi nodded and frowned sadly. Pikachu smiled at Togepi, and Togepi struggled to smile back. Misty looked down at Togepi and smiled, before turning back to Ash.  
  
"Anyway, Ash," she said softly, "I have something to give to you, too."   
  
Ash's eyes widened a bit. "Oh...Misty, you didn't have to..." Ash trailed off as Misty placed a small white, laced handkerchief in Ash's hand. Ash looked up at her questioningly.  
  
Misty smiled; knowing Ash wouldn't get the message. "I can't tell you what it means now, but you'll understand someday," she said with a small smile. "So, I guess it's bye for now, Ash," she said, extending a hand. Ash smiled confidently, as he shook her hand. "Bye, Misty. I'll never forget you, and I can't wait until you come back..." he said lowering his head, so his hat shadow covered his eyes. Tears brimmed from his eyes. Misty smiled sadly at him, as she slowly pushed his head up. Ash frowned, as tears flowed down his cheek. Misty embraced him in a tight, loving hug. Ash cried slightly, before Misty released with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well bye guys - thanks for being such great friends. Just promise me you won't forget me," she said with a weak smile, and turning towards Ash. "And promise me, Ash, that you'll always keep that handkerchief. Maybe, later on...I could tell you what it means," she said, as Ash nodded sadly. "Bye guys," Misty said with a confident smile as she headed towards the road for Cerulean. She was halfway down the dirt road when a familiar voice called her name.   
  
"Misty!"  
  
Misty slowly turned around to see Ash. "Ash?" she said softly. "What-"   
  
She was cut off when Ash handed her his hat. Misty gasped. "Ash! You want me...to have your hat? But..." she began to protest. "...It means so much to you!"  
  
Ash nodded, with a smile. "I know, but I want you to have it, Misty, to remember me by."  
  
"Oh Ash," Misty said with a small blush, and a smile, as she looked down at the hat. "Thanks - it means a lot to me."  
  
Ash nodded. "Bye Misty, I wish you all the best."  
  
Misty nodded. "Thanks, and good luck in the Johto League! I know you can win!" she said with a warm smile.  
  
Misty turned to leave, as she waved over her shoulder. "Bye Ash!" she said as she continued to head towards Cerulean City.  
  
  
This was based on what should/ supposedly will happen when Misty leaves Ash and Brock. So, it isn't that bad. ^_^ R + R please! Thanks, and thanks for reading!  
  
- Satokasu Suki 


End file.
